I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by goumada
Summary: Aku tak akan pernah rela, jika surga berani meraih dan membawamu ke pelukannya. For Aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013. Character death.


**.**

.

.

.

"_Love of mine, someday you will die…"_

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan. Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh seorang dokter pirang dengan ekspresi datar, seolah hanya memberitahukan jadwal periksa gigi. Rivaille merasa seluruh darah menguar dari tubuhnya, lantai tiba-tiba terlalu lunak untuk berpijak. Dunia berputar, dan detik berikutnya dua orang perawat memegangi kedua lengannya, menuntunnya ke kursi plastik berwarna biru muda yang sudah lebih dari familiar baginya.

"Sebaiknya Anda duduk dulu," kata seorang perawat di sisi kanannya, perawat mungil bermata besar yang lebih mirip anak-anak daripada wanita dewasa.

Ini membangunkan kembali otak sang pria muda. Ia menarik lengannya dengan kasar seolah tangan perawat berwajah polos itu mendadak menjelma menjadi ular berbisa.

"Tidak!" Bentaknya, suaranya terdengar agak serak dan bergetar. Cairan asin mengalir ke dalam mulutnya saat ia bicara, membuat Rivaille secara refleks mengusap wajah. Sejak kapan dia menangis?

Seorang Rivaille harusnya tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak menangis ketika orangtuanya meninggal saat usianya belum genap sembilan. Ia tidak menangis ketika sahabat-sahabatnya tewas mengenaskan dalam kecelakaan. Harusnya ia juga tidak menangis saat ini, tapi dam di matanya merekah dan membanjir seolah tak pernah ada pertahanan di sana.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Rivaille pada si dokter, setelah usahanya mengelap airmata berakhir sia-sia. Di hari biasa ia akan menonjok siapapun yang mendapatinya meneteskan airmata, namun kali ini harga diri tak lagi berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Tuan, sebaiknya..."

"Bawa aku ke tempat Eren. Sekarang." Ini bukan permintaan, ini perintah. Mereka baru saja memberitahunya dengan tenang bahwa kekasihnya meninggal, dan sekarang mereka mencegahnya untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih untuk terakhir kali? Jangan harap.

Dokter itu mendesah dan mengangguk, memberi isyarat Rivaille untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan sepanjang lorong pendek menuju sepasang pintu, dua perawat yang tadi masih setia mengekor di belakang Rivaille, seakan setengah berharap ia akan pingsan seperti wanita lemah dalam film roman picisan. Ia ingin sekali membentak kedua perawat itu, yang berjalan begitu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan gelitik seragam mereka di punggungnya. Tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk membentak, bahkan untuk menoleh pun ia tak sanggup. Seluruh kekuatannya difokuskan untuk menghadapi apa yang ada di balik pintu.

Mereka berempat tiba di depan pintu. Si dokter memegang kenopnya, tapi tidak langsung membuka. Ia menatap Rivaille, meminta persetujuan. Masih ada waktu untuk mengubah keputusanmu, pandangannya berkata pada sang pria berambut hitam. Pria itu membalas dengan mengangkat dagu—culas, dingin, menunjukkan keberanian. Cepat atau lambat ia toh harus menghadapi ini. Lebih baik ia bertemu Eren sekarang, sebelum keberaniannya tenggelam dalam duka. Dokter itu mengangguk lagi, anggukan simpati; membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Rivaille masuk.

Aroma steril langsung menyergap hidungnya. Setiap sudut Rumah Sakit selalu berbau sama, tapi entah kenapa di ruangan ini aromanya lebih tajam. Jendela di seberang ruangan tertutup tirai biru muda, hanya sedikit lebih tua dari warna temboknya. Selalu seperti itu. Rumah Sakit selalu identik dengan warna biru muda. Mungkin untuk memberi kesan terang, bersih atau steril. Tapi bagi Rivaille, warna itu mewakilkan banyaknya airmata yang telah tumpah di tempat ini.

Sebuah ranjang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ranjang itu. Benda itu tidak lagi dikelilingi mesin-mesin penunjang hidup, selang-selang infus, dan monitor. Tidak jika orang yang membutuhkan benda-benda itu tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Rivaille beringsut mendekati ranjang, mendekati sosok tubuh yang tertutup selimut—lagi-lagi biru muda—sampai kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Rivaille merasa kakinya begitu lemas, ia butuh duduk. Namun kursi di samping ranjang yang biasa didudukinya ternyata telah berpindah ke seberang ruangan. Seseorang pasti telah memindahkannya saat berusaha menyelamatkan Eren. Pria bermata elang itu hanya bisa menyangga dirinya ke meja mungil di sebelahnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya membuka selimut dengan gemetar.

Dia hanya tidur. Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di benak Rivaille. Wajah belahan jiwanya tampak begitu damai; mata terpejam erat, bulu mata lentik menyapu kulit pucat di bawahnya. Rivaille mengelus rambut coklat gelap kekasihnya, merasakan kelembutan di bawah telapak tangannya. Jari-jarinya menyusuri pipi tirus pucat, terus ke bibir penuh yang kini mulai kering dan membiru. Hangat. Kulit kekasihnya masih hangat. Bibirnya masih hangat. Dia hanya tidur.

"Bangun," bisik Rivaille, mengguncang pelan tubuh tak bergerak di hadapannya. "Eren, bangun."

Mata zamrud Eren (_cemerlang dan selalu berkobar penuh tekad, berubah gradasi warna sesuai sudut sinar matahari yang membuat Rivaille tak pernah bosan menatap ke dalamnya_), tetap terpejam seperti mata boneka Perancis tak bernyawa.

"Bangun, Eren..." Rivaille mengguncang lebih keras. "Bangun. Ayo bangun. Hei, ini tidak lucu. Bangun. Bangun. BANGUN!" ia mengguncang tubuh Eren begitu keras sampai-sampai ranjangnya bergoyang. Kedua perawat yang sedari tadi mengawasi langsung menariknya menjauh. Rivaille berteriak liar dan memberontak, tapi mereka tetap mempertahankan cengekraman besi di kedua lengannya.

"Eren, bangun! BANGUN! EREEEEEEN!"

Raungan pilunya menyayat dalam ruangan itu.

oOOo

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark**

_a _Shingeki no Kyojin_ fanfiction by __**goumada**_

_written for "_Aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013_" challenge by _**Aphin123**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Kisayama**

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark (song) © Death Cab for Cutie**

_AU/boy's love/sappiness/flamboyant language/__**intended!OOC**__/character death_

oOOo

Rivaille membuka mata, menatap langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi garis-garis sinar matahari dari jendela. Sejenak ia tidak bergerak, napasnya tersengal-sengal, airmata masih menetes dari sudut mata ke pelipisnya. Mimpi?

Berguling ke samping untuk memastikan, jantungnya berdesir menyakitkan melihat tempat kosong di sampingnya. Seolah tak percaya, Rivaille mengulurkan tangan menyentuh seprai. Dingin. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidur di situ. Semuanya nyata. Eren telah pergi, meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian di dunia. Meninggalkan kekasih yang telah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuknya, memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya (_tapi kau bahkan tak mampu menyelamatkannya_, desis sebuah suara dalam kepalanya, menuding, menuduh).

Hati Rivaille terasa hancur, diremasnya seprai erat-erat ketika airmata terus mengalir, membasahi wajah, membasahi bantal.

"Levi?"

Mata Rivaille membulat seketika._ Apakah... apakah aku hanya membayangkan suara itu? _Rivaille berbaring diam di posisinya, menahan napas. Ia bukan orang yang religius, namun pada detik itu ia menunggu sambil terus berdoa,

_Tuhan, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku hanya membayangkan suara itu!_

"Levi? Kau menangis?"

Kali ini Rivaille berpaling ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, di depan jendela, Eren duduk di kursi roda dengan selimut menutupi kakinya. Rambutnya berkilau keemasan ditimpa cahaya matahari, yang juga membuat kulit pucatnya tampak lebih segar, lebih hidup.

"Eren?"

"Ya, Levi. Ada a..."

Eren tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Rivaille sudah keburu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Pria yang biasanya dingin dan tak romantis itu mencium dengan sayang seluruh bagian kepala Eren yang bisa disentuhnya–rambut, pipi, dahi, mata, bibir. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Eren, memeluknya erat-erat meskipun Eren terlalu syok untuk balas memeluknya. Setelah puas ia menarik diri untuk menatap wajah kesayangannya.

"Eren," desahnya penuh rasa lega. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Eren."

"Ya, Levi," jawab Eren lembut. Airmata Rivaille mengalir lagi, berkilauan seperti kristal. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Hanya mimpi buruk," gumam Rivaille pelan, memeluk kepala Eren dan meletakkan hidung di atas surai-surai lembutnya, mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

"Begitu?" Eren terdengar penuh pengertian. Rivaille tahu Eren tahu mimpi buruk macam apa yang dialaminya, dan bersyukur Eren sangat memahami sehingga ia tidak bertanya.

"Tidak penting lagi sekarang," gumam Rivaille ke kepala kekasihnya. Tidak penting seburuk apa mimpinya, yang penting adalah Eren masih di sini untuknya, menawarkan kenyamanan, saat ia terbangun. "Hei, tumben kau bangun pagi sekali?" Rivaille mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sekali-sekali aku ingin lihat Pangeran Tidur," jawab Eren jenaka.

Entah mendapatinya benar-benar lucu atau hanya untuk menyenangkan Eren, Rivaille mendengus tertawa. Tawanya diselingi sedikit isak, dan agak terlalu histeris, tapi tetap tawa.

"Karena kau sudah bangun, ayo kita sarapan," ajaknya sambil berdiri dari posisi setengah-membungkuknya yang canggung di depan Eren dan menyelipkan diri ke belakang kursi roda, mendorongnya keluar kamar.

"Mau sarapan pakai apa? Ah, kita tidak punya banyak pilihan, tapi," Rivaille menambahkan setelah membuka kulkas dan mendapati sedikitnya bahan makanan yang tersedia. Ia mengerutkan dahi tak senang. _Kapan terakhir kali kami berbelanja?_

"Hanya ada telur dadar dan roti bakar. Mau yang mana?" dalam hati membuat catatan mental untuk pergi berbelanja sore nanti.

"Mau sup tomat," jawab Eren dari tempat duduknya di meja makan.

"Tidak ada dalam opsi."

"Pokoknya sup tomat."

"Eren..."

"Sup ayam juga boleh deh."

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol, Eren," ujar Rivaille sembari membanting menutup pintu kulkas dengan dramatis, memasang tampang masam meskipun tak benar-benar marah.

"Berhenti bertingkah galak, Levi. Tampangmu seperti orang konstipasi," balas Eren.

Rivaille mendengus geli dan menggeleng-geleng mata. "Oke, oke. Kau menang. Aku akan membeli sup tomat instan, oke? Kau tidak apa-apa kan menunggu sendirian?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir sambil mengantongi dompetnya yang diletakkan di atas kulkas.

"Levi, toserbanya cuma dua blok dari sini. Dan aku bukan anak tiga tahun."

"Tingkahmu sering membuatku meragukan itu," jawab Rivaille, memutar bola mata. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu ketika berbalik cepat untuk memeluk dan mencium Eren lagi.

"Kenapa sih kau ini?"

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab Rivaille, mengelus pipi Eren dan tersenyum tipis. "Coba kau panggil aku lagi."

"Levi?"

"Lagi."

"Levi."

Rivaille mencium bibir Eren. "_Ich liebe dich _(1), Eren Jäger."

"_Ich liebe dich auch_(2)," jawab Eren otomatis. Ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "hari ini kau aneh."

oOOo

Toserba memang hanya dua blok dari rumah mereka dan pagi itu belum banyak mobil berlalu lalang yang menghambatnya, tapi Rivaille tetap berlari sepanjang jalan. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Eren lama-lama sendirian. Rivaille sedikit terengah-engah ketika membuka pintu kaca toserba yang, seperti biasa, dijaga oleh Mikasa Ackerman, pemilik toserba sekaligus mantan pacar Eren di masa SMA dulu.

"Selamat da... tang," kata Ackerman, senyumnya langsung memudar ketika melihat siapa pelanggan pertamanya pagi ini.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk sekadarnya dan bergegas menuju deretan troli belanja. Hubungannya dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek itu memang tidak pernah terlalu baik.

Tergesa-gesa seolah tengah mengikuti _reality show_ belanja cepat, Rivaille menyusuri rak-rak dan melemparkan barang-barang ke dalam troli tanpa benar-benar memikirkan apa yang diambilnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka berbelanja di tempat ini. Ia selalu merasa Ackerman mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya dengan sepasang mata hitam tanpa ekspresi, menunggu Rivaille mengantongi sebungkus permen diam-diam agar bisa melaporkannya ke polisi.

Kali ini pun tidak berbeda. Sambil memasukkan belanjaan Rivaille ke kantong plastik, Ackerman menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan aneh, bertanya ragu, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa urusanmu?" Tukas Rivaille, lebih sengit daripada seharusnya. Apa maksud Ackerman bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang... Rivaille melirik bayangannya di pintu kaca dan segera menyadari penyebab pertanyaan Ackerman. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Bekas airmata mengering di pipinya, rambutnya kusut acak-acakan, mata semerah darah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bahwa TERNYATA dia datang ke toserba hanya memakai pakaian tidur dan sandal toilet. Orang normal mengira ia habis dirampok atau mabuk berat malam sebelumnya. Semua ini gara-gara mimpi buruk yang dialaminya tadi. Ia terlalu lega semua itu hanya mimpi dan tidak fokus pada hal lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malam yang buruk, itu saja," Rivaille menambahkan dalam gumam, menghindari kontak mata dengan si kasir. Ia membayar tanpa peduli jumlah uang yang diserahkannya, menyambar belanjaan, dan bergegas pergi.

oOOo

"Sesuap lagi, Eren."

"Kenyang."

"Ayolah, jangan keras kepala. Kau butuh lebih dari tiga suap untuk asupan energimu."

"Aku sudah makan delapan suap."

"Oh, kau tahulah maksudku." Rivaille memutar bola mata. Andalkan Eren untuk selalu menemukan topik debat kusir. "Ayo, aaaa..." Rivaille sampai menelan martabatnya dan mengeluarkan suara memalukan ibu-ibu menyuapi bayi, tapi Eren tetap mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak menghiraukan isyarat suaminya. Rivaille habis sabar dan menjejalkan sendok sup pada Eren, yang akhirnya terpaksa menelan juga.

"Nah, begitu lebih ba—oh, sial!" Pekik Rivaille ketika Eren mulai muntah-muntah. Ia meraih lap makan dari atas meja, mengelap mulut, tangan, dan baju Eren dengan hati-hati.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kenyang," desah Eren, terdengar lelah dan sedih di telinga Rivaille.

Sekonyong-konyong rasa bersalah menghantamnya bagaikan godam. Ia menunduk, mengerutkan dahi ketika airmata mengaburkan pandangannya. Ini kedua kalinya dia menangis sepagi ini. Kelenjar airmatanya sedang sangat produktif atau apa?

"Maaf," bisiknya, "aku cuma ingin kau makan." Karena Eren tidak pernah banyak makan setelah tumor yang bersarang di otaknya mulai menyerang. Karena dia jadi mual akibat semua terapi dan ribuan obat yang dimasukkan dokter ke tubuhnya. Karena Rivaille sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Eren melahap makanan di hadapannya seolah itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah dicicipinya, karena sekarang kekasihnya hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit.

"Levi, hei. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku sed—maksudku, kau terlihat konyol, tahu."

"Yeah, maaf," desis Rivaille, menunduk mengusap airmata dengan lengan bajunya. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Dan berhentilah minta maaf."

"Yeah, aku tahu, maaf – uh, maaf, maksudku... sori... uh..." Rivaille gelagapan sendiri. Eren terkekeh. Rivaille ikut tersenyum dan mendengus geli akan tingkahnya sendiri, wajahnya masih berpalit airmata. "Mesin bicaraku rusak, sepertinya."

"Itu karena kau terlalu cerewet."

"Aku tidak cerewet."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Tripel ya."

"Dobel tidak kali dua."

"Ha, kau tidak tahu istilah setelah 'tripel'!"

Dengus meremehkan. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Apa, coba beritahu?"

"Istilah itu terlalu berat untuk otak udang sepertimu."

"Oops, apa aku mendengar Tuan Rivaille yang hebat membuat_ excuse_?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Satu hal yang paling disukai Rivaille dari Eren adalah ia selalu menemukan cara untuk mencairkan suasana, entah itu dengan bertingkah konyol, mengacaknya bercanda, atau sekedar memancingnya beradu mulut. Mereka masih saling melontarkan argumen ketika Rivaille mendorong Eren ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor. Sebagian besar topiknya tak berarti, hanya sekedar saling lempar jawaban, sebagian lagi diisi percakapan tentang hal-hal trivial. Mereka tidak membicarakan penyakit Eren, atau mimpi Rivaille, atau Mikasa Ackerman (bukannya mereka sering membicarakan wanita itu sih). Hanya bicara; Rivaille melepas baju tidur biru Eren, menggantinya dengan kaus oblong dan celana longgar; sambil mendengarkan suara tenor Eren, menjawab komentarnya hanya agar Eren terus bicara. Itu terasa menyenangkan, perasaan Rivaille jadi terasa lebih ringan, sejenak ia melupakan ketakutannya akan kehilangan Eren.

oOOo

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan di dalam rumah. Mereka beradu dalam Grand Thef Auto, yang dimenangkan Rivaille dengan mudah. Sebenarnya Eren bisa saja menjegal Rivaille dalam satu ronde, tapi hari itu suaminya sedang sangat sensitif, menangis hanya karena hal-hal kecil (sesuatu yang sangat absurd dan mengerikan, kalau kau mengenal Rivaille) jadi Eren membiarkannya menang. Rivaille membuat salad untuk makan siang, tapi Eren tidak menyentuhnya – dia sedang tidak selera makan, apalagi sayur mentah tak berkuah. Membayangkan harus mengunyah sayuran itu layaknya kelinci saja sudah membuatnya mual.

Mereka berjemur di beranda sore harinya, menikmati hangatnya sinar jingga sebelum menghilang di horizon. Eren senang mandi matahari, membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dan rileks. Mikasa Ackerman melintas di depan rumah sepulang kerja, matanya terbelalak melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Dia memang selalu cemburu. Belum sempat Eren menyapa, Rivaille sudah mendorong kursinya masuk ke rumah.

Menonton film di malam hari sudah menjadi rutinitas, dan kali ini pun tidak terkecuali. Dengan satu selimut tebal menutupi mereka berdua, Rivaille dan Eren duduk di sofa, menonton film yang entah apa judulnya. Judul dan konflik yang dialami tokoh dalam film itu tidak penting, mereka hanya membutuhkan alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Eren menonton tiap adegan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ketiduran sebelum film itu selesai.

oOOo

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

"Tuan Jäger(3), sudah satu bulan sekarang. Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Dia bahkan sudah tidak merespon perawatan yang kami berikan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan. Pilihan terbaik saat ini..." Dokter itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat perubahan ekspresi pria di hadapannya, campuran antara amarah, ketakutan, kesedihan, dan yang paling kentara, kekecewaan. Seolah tim medis di Rumah Sakit itu telah mengkhianatinya dengan ketidakmampuan mereka menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Ekspresi yang sama telah ditunjukkannya dua hari lalu, ketika dokter memintanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan merelakan kekasihnya.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

"Eren masih hidup," tukas Rivaille keras kepala.

"Hanya karena mesin penunjang hidupnya, Tuan Jäger. Dia tidak bisa bergantung pada mesin selamanya. Anda harus membuat keputusan."

"Aku tidak bisa." Rivaille memalingkan wajah. Bagaimana mungkin ia diharapkan untuk membunuh kekasihnya? Eren sudah berjuang keras selama ini. Rivaille sudah berjuang keras selama ini. Dan semuanya harus berakhir sia-sia?

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

_Bipbipbipbip..._

Rivaille menoleh untuk melihat monitor-monitor di sekeliling ranjang Eren, angka-angka menurun drastis, garis-garis zigzag bergerak menggila. Ia tidak menyadari lawan bicaranya bergegas mengecek kondisi Eren, perawat dan asisten dokter memenuhi ruangan bersama berbagai peralatan medis.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Rivaille—setidaknya ia merasa dirinya bertanya, tapi ia sendiri tidak mendengar suaranya. Paramedis bergerak cepat kesana kemari, saling melontarkan istilah-istilah kedokteran yang mustahil dimengerti orang awam. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara_ biiiip... _panjang menyeruak diantara suara-suara lain. Rivaille mendongak menatap garis lurus di monitor. Jantung Eren berhenti berdetak. Suara itu berdengung keras di telinganya, menandakan berakhirnya hidup kekasihnya.

"Eren!" teriak Rivaille kalap . Seseorang mencegahnya meraih sisi ranjang.

"Anda harus menunggu di luar, Tuan," orang itu berkata sambil mendorongnya ke pintu.

"Tidak, tidak. Biarkan aku bersamanya..." Rivaille berusaha melawan perawat itu, tapi gagal. Detik berikutnya ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di luar ruangan, menatap para dokter berusaha meresusitasi Eren. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Eren yang tersentak oleh sengatan elektrik, kemudian pintu tertutup.

oOOo

Rivaille terbangun begitu tiba-tiba sampai kepalanya pening. Ia masih duduk di sofa, TV menyala dengan layar biru._ Aku pasti ketiduran_, pikirnya. Diusapnya rambut dan wajah untuk menghilangkan bayangan mimpi buruk dari benaknya. Mimpi yang terasa benar-benar nyata. _Kenapa aku memimpikan kematian Eren dua kali berturut-turut? Apakah ini firasat?_

Pikiran itu menyalakan alarm dalam diri Rivaille. Segera ia menengok ke samping, pada Eren yang masih duduk tertidur. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara tidurnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas hingga dagunya menyentuh leher, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kulitnya pucat kelabu, nyaris transparan, dan bibirnya sedikit biru. Rivaille meremas tangan Eren dan merasakan dingin menyesap ke kulitnya. Ia menyentuh leher Eren untuk merasakan nadi, dan ketika tidak menemukannya, Rivaille langsung terkena serangan panik.

Rivaille melompat dari sofa, terserimpet selimut, jatuh menabrak meja hingga vas di atasnya jatuh dan pecah. Tapi ia tak peduli, tergesa-gesa ia berlari mencari telepon. Ia harus menghubungi 911. Dalam kepanikannya mendapati kondisi Eren ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, lupa di mana meletakkan teleponnya. Pria itu mengobrak-abrik meja makan; membalik semua meja, siapa tahu benda itu jatuh di kolong; mencari di antara tumpukan cucian; bahkan sampai menurunkan semua buku dari rak dan mengosongkan lemari bumbu, siapa tahu secara ajaib benda itu bersembunyi di sana. Sambil terus mencari, otaknya terus menjeritkan kematian Eren, membuatnya semakin frustrasi, ia menggerung histeris, sesekali menjambak rambutnya dan terus mengecek setiap sudut ruang yang terpikir olehnya.

Akhirnya, setelah rasanya berjam-jam, Rivaille menemukan telepon itu terselip di antara sofa tempat dia tertidur tadi. Tangannya gemetar hebat sampai-sampai ia butuh empat kali mengulang sebelum berhasil menekan nomor darurat.

"911," jawab seorang wanita di seberang.

Mulut Rivaille terasa kering, ia tidak mampu bicara. Napasnya yang cepat dan berat menderu di telepon.

"Halo?"

"Ha...halo," Rivaille mendengking, "Aaa... ak.. aku... tolong..." ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang tergambar jelas dalam otaknya, tersaji jelas di depan matanya. Ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang menyadari sia-sia saja menelepon 911 kalau Eren sudah meninggal. Tapi sebagian yang lain begitu putus asa, melolong meminta pertolongan, ia ingin percaya bahwa dengan menelepon nomor darurat, akan datang orang-orang yang secara luar biasa mampu menghidupkan Eren kembali. Rivaille terdiam begitu lama, hanya memegangi telepon di telinganya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari operator wanita itu.

Dan kemudian, ia mendengar desah napas.

"Levi, kau sudah bangun?"

Kalau Rivaille menengok lebih cepat lagi, mungkin lehernya akan patah. Di sampingnya Eren tampak cemas, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sayu, tapi dia hidup. Barusan dia bertanya apa suaminya baik-baik saja. Rivaille sampai tidak bisa bernapas saking senangnya.

"Eren!" Serunya penuh kelegaan, merangkulkan kedua lengan ke bahu Eren dan menariknya dalam dekapan sayang. Telepon tergeletak terlupakan di sofa. Bukannya itu menjadi masalah, karena agaknya sang operator juga telah memutuskan sambungan dari 'orang iseng' yang menelepon 911 tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" Suara Eren sedikit teredam di dalam pelukan suaminya.

"911."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku..." Rivaille menatap wajah kekasihnya, bimbang antara memberitahu atau tidak tentang halusinasi kematian Eren. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Aku pikir kau sakit," jawabnya setengah berbohong. Diusapnya pipi Eren yang seputih pualam, kulitnya masih terasa dingin. Ada lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, membuatnya nampak seperti boneka lilin setengah jadi.

Eren terkekeh pelan, yang berubah jadi batuk kecil. "Tidak usah ke Rumah Sakit," katanya menenangkan, "aku hanya… lelah."

"Ayo, aku akan membawamu istirahat di kamar," ujar Rivaille sambil membantu Eren bergeser ke kursi rodanya. Mungkin Eren kelelahan karena seharian kemarin tidak berbaring, dan kemudian tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut yang layak. Rivaille ingin menampar mukanya sendiri karena begitu teledor membiarkan Eren tidur di sofa semalaman. Dan Eren juga bisa dibilang tidak makan apa-apa kemarin, dia memuntahkan sarapan, melewatkan makan siang, dan menyesap sedikit susu untuk makan malam. Pantas saja tubuhnya jadi sangat lemas, tangannya berpegangan pada Rivaille nyaris tanpa tenaga.

"Mau sarapan pakai apa?" Rivaille mengulang pertanyaan rutinnya tiap pagi ketika Eren sudah berbaring di ranjang, tertutup selimut sampai bahu.

"Tidak lapar."

"Kemarin kau tidak makan apa-apa," desah Rivaille. Menambahkan, "jangan membuatku cemas." Mengeluarkan tatapan yang ia harap terlihat memohon (_oh, betapa jauh ia bersedia melakukan sesuatu demi orang yang dicintainya_), Rivaille ingin membuat Eren merasa bersalah dan bersedia menelan sarapannya. Curang memang, tapi Rivaille harus membuat Eren makan.

Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya Eren menjawab dengan enggan, "sup saja deh."

"Lagi?"

"Sup, atau tidak usah."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar bayi besar." Rivaille memutar bola mata, dan Eren terkekeh.

"Tapi aku bayi besarmu," sahut Eren bercanda, tapi Rivaille bisa mendengar napasnya tersengal menahan sakit.

Rivaille menelengkan kepala, matanya berubah lembut ketika menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di dahi kekasihnya. Dicumbunya si sakit dengan lembut, kemudian dicubitnya pipi Eren sampai mulutnya tertarik ke samping. Mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Tapi aku harus beli dulu." Ia menyesal tidak memborong sekalian satu pak sup kemarin. Ugh, sekarang dia harus menghadapi Ackerman Si Menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Yeah," jawab Eren, terdengar seperti desahan lelah. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Aku tidak akan lama," Rivaille meyakinkan, meremas tangan mungil kekasihnya sebagai penegasan. "Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya."

oOOo

Rivaille bergerak tidak nyaman di antara rak-rak, berusaha menghindari Ackerman yang menatapnya seolah ia makhluk dari Mars. Kalau Rivaille tidak mengenal Ackerman, mungkin ia akan mengira pandangan itu ditujukan pada penampilannya yang ajaib (Rivaille asal menyambar kemeja dari keranjang cucian dan memakai celana kargo yang kebesaran), atau pada rambutnya yang kusut belum disisir. Tapi Rivaille sudah cukup mengenal dan membenci Ackerman untuk tahu tatapan itu selalu ditujukan padanya sejak ia menikah dengan Eren. Memangnya kenapa kalau Eren lebih memilih sesama pria sebagai pendamping hidupnya? Rivaille toh tidak merebutnya dari Ackerman atau apa. Eren datang sendiri ke pelukannya, malu-malu seperti gadis SMA meminta perlindungan karena lelah dengan sifat posesif Ackerman.

Rivaille sengaja meletakkan belanjaannya keras-keras di atas meja kasir, sekedar menggertak Ackerman. Dia berhasil, wanita berwajah oriental itu melompat kaget, wajahnya langsung memucat. Ia menjumlah belanjaan dengan terburu-buru, seolah takut Rivaille akan menggigitnya.

"Semuanya empat belas Euro," gumam Ackerman, menyodorkan kantong belanja tanpa menatap Rivaille lagi. Kemudian, begitu pelan sampai nyaris tak terdengar, ia berkata, "kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Eren."

Rivaille mendengus. "Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya, tidak bisa menghindari sedikit nada kemenangan dalam suaranya. "Wajar, bukan? Dia milikku." Bukannya Rivaille tidak menghargai Eren, namun ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengucapkan kata "kekasihku" di depan sembarang orang. Apalagi Mikasa Ackerman.

"Ja... jadi itu benar-benar Eren?"

Ternyata bekerja di toserba membuat otak murid teladan ini berkarat. "Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

"Oh, Levi," desah Ackerman sok sedih, dan Rivaille ingin menuntutnya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan itu. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau membawa Eren ke..."

Rivaille sudah mendengar banyak orang mengatakan kalimat yang sama sebelumnya, ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ackerman sebelum wanita itu sempat mengucapkannya. Tapi itu tidak membuat reaksinya jadi lebih tenang.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Rivaille membentak keras-keras, menggebrakkan belanjaannya ke meja. Ackerman berjengit, mundur secara instingtif. "KAU INGIN AKU MEMBAWA EREN KE MANA?!"

"Levi, dengar. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Eren. Tapi kau harus sadar, Eren sudah..."

"Eren sudah LUMPUH, aku tahu!" Salak Rivaille membara. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, hei wanita jalang murahan; kalau kau pikir aku mencintai dia hanya karena fisiknya, kau salah besar. Aku mencintai Eren seutuhnya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mantan pacarnya yang ternyata hanya menyukai dia saat dia bisa _berdiri_ menasehatiku macam-macam. Kau ingin aku membawanya ke mana – hospis? Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri."

Sesaat tampaknya Ackerman akan menjawab, mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan, tapi Rivaille keburu bertindak. Dilemparkannya kantong belanjaan beserta isinya ke penjaga toko kurang ajar itu, tepat mengenai wajahnya. Rivaille melangkah pergi tanpa repot-repot memungut belanjaannya lagi.

oOOo

"Lama sekali," protes Eren saat suaminya masuk ke kamar satu jam kemudian, membawa baki berisi sup hangat dan susu.

"Toko milik Ackerman tutup," dusta Rivaille dengan wajah kaku, menghenyakkan diri ke kursi. "Aku harus beli di toko lain."

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Eren hanya mau makan beberapa suap. Ini membuat Rivaille semakin cemas, kembali teringat pada mimpinya belakangan ini. Eren kelihatan sangat lemas dan pucat, dan betapapun dia meyakinkan Rivaille bahwa ia baik-baik saja, pria itu tahu ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi didukung fakta bahwa ia terus tertidur sepanjang hari, hanya bangun untuk meminum vitamin yang diberikan Rivaille di siang hari.

Rivaille terus mondar-mandir dalam kamar, mencengeram telepon erat-erat sementara Eren tertidur. Beberapa kali ia menekan nomor 911, tapi langsung memutuskan sambungan sebelum nada tunggu pertama berbunyi. Tercabik antara membawa Eren ke Rumah Sakit atau membiarkannya istirahat di rumah, siapa tahu dia hanya kelelahan. Satu sisi dari dirinya, sisi yang bergerak dengan logika, tahu benar membawa Eren ke Rumah Sakit adalah pilihan terbaik. Tubuh Eren sudah melemah, dan penyakit ringan macam flu saja bisa berakibat fatal baginya. Tapi sisi yang lain, sisi yang berasal dari perasaan—sisi yang tak pernah dominan sebelumnya, namun kini memakan hatinya seperti raksasa yang rakus—mencegah akal sehatnya bekerja. Ia memiliki perasaan aneh, semacam firasat yang kuat, jika ia membawa Eren ke Rumah Sakit, maka mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, jika ia tetap menahan kekasihnya di rumah, maka Eren bisa hidup lebih lama.

Eren baru terbangun lagi saat rembang senja. Ia masih kelihatan sama sakitnya dengan tadi pagi dan dia juga tidak banyak bicara, tapi Eren berkeras untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Kamar mereka telah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk memperoleh pemandangan malam yang indah, Eren dan Rivaille sering menghabiskan waktu duduk berdua di beranda kamar untuk melihat langit malam. Itu dulu, sebelum Eren sakit. Setelah banyak menjalani pengobatan ia mulai tidak tahan dingin dan beranda kamar mereka pun terlupakan. Namun sekarang, Eren ingin mengulang ritual mereka dulu. Awalnya Rivaille menolak mentah-mentah, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga. Mana tahan ia berkeras menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

Jadi, malam itu, sekali lagi mereka duduk berdampingan di beranda rumah, Rivaille memeluk Eren erat-erat untuk menjaganya tetap hangat meskipun kekasihnya itu telah memakai tiga lapis baju, syal, dan terbungkus selimut sampai tampak seperti kepompong raksasa. Malam ini cukup mendung, tidak banyak bintang yang terlihat, tetapi inti dari duduk di beranda itu bukanlah melihat bintang. Rivaille memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Eren. Untuk saat ini saja, ia tidak ingin memikirkan prospek kehilangan Eren untuk selamanya. Setiap hari selama delapan bulan terakhir dihabiskannya untuk bertanya-tanya apakah kekasihnya masih bersamanya saat ia terbangun dari tidur. Hidupnya terus dipenuhi ketakutan, seolah ia tinggal bersama Dewa Kematian yang meletakkan sabitnya di bawah leher Eren, siap memotongnya sewaktu-waktu, dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Rivaille tidak bisa lagi menikmati aktivitasnya karena di satu titik ia pasti teringat pada Eren dan penyakitnya dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. Bahkan ada saat-saat, seperti dua hari terkahir ini, di mana ia tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya dan menangis hanya karena menatap Eren terlalu lama atau melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Atau mungkin Ackerman tahu. Entahlah. Rivaille tidak ingin peduli sekarang.

"Aku ingin kita begini terus selamanya," bisik Rivaille, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke selimut Eren.

"Aku juga", jawab Eren pelan, "tapi tidak bisa."

Rivaille langsung duduk tegak. "Apa?"

Beranda itu gelap, Rivaille nyaris tidak bisa melihat wajah Eren, tapi Rivaille bersumpah melihat segaris senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. "Kita tidak bisa begini terus selamanya."

Rivaille berdeham untuk menghilangkan bola bisbol di tenggorokannya. "Tentu saja kita bisa," katanya, menolak mengakui suaranya yang bergetar. Namun saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya pun, ia tahu betapa omong kosongnya itu semua. "Tentu saja kita bisa." Mengulangnya dengan lebih lantang tidak membuat kalimat itu lebih meyakinkan.

"Levi," ujar Eren, kesedihan sekaligus kelembutan dalam suaranya membuat airmata Rivaille mengalir. "Sejak aku sakit kau tidak bahagia."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku bahagia bersamamu." Rivaille memeluk lebih erat.

"Kau selalu ketakutan." Eren terus bicara tanpa mengindahkan interupsi Rivaille, "kau harus merelakanku, Levi. Dengan begitu kau bisa bahagia lagi. Aku sayang kau dan aku ingin kau selalu bahagia, walaupun itu berarti kau harus melupakanku. Relakan aku."

"Bagaimana mungkin merelakanmu bisa membuatku bahagia?!" Rivaille menyahut marah, menggertakkan gigi. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku berjuang untukmu, bersamamu. Semua itu kulakukan karena aku ingin kau selalu di sisiku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak rela."

"Tapi kau harus."

"Tidak."

"Levi..."

"TIDAK!" Bentak Rivaille putus asa, suaranya pecah. "Jangan katakan itu lagi. Kau tahu? Selama dua hari ini aku selalu memimpikan kematianmu. Aku melihatmu terbaring di sana, tidak bergerak, kau tidak bangun walau berapa kali pun kupanggil. Aku..." Rivaille mengusap wajahnya keras-keras. "... aku tidak tahan membayangkan kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa. Jangan paksa aku."

"Tapi itulah sebabnya kau harus merelakanku, Levi," bisik Eren. Rivaille mendongak menatapnya. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak kabur. "Kau harus merelakanku. Karena aku memang sudah mati."

oOOo

Seseorang menekan bel terus-menerus, seolah tak sabar menanti si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Rivaille tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu untuk mendapati dua orang pria berseragam polisi berdiri beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Tuan Jäger?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka, seorang pria lima puluhan dengan kepala botak dan mata tajam menusuk yang tampaknya sudah lebih senior dibanding rekannya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Rivaille menatap dua orang itu bergantian, alis bertaut curiga. Di balik punggung mereka Rivaille melihat ada tiga polisi lain berdiri siaga, juga beberapa mobil yang memenuhi jalan depan rumahnya.

"Kami mendapat perintah untuk memeriksa rumah Anda, Sir," kata polisi itu, tanpa basa-basi mendorong terbuka pintu yang kenopnya masih dipegangi Rivaille dan masuk ke dalam.

"Memeriksa? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Rivaille defensif, "saya tidak melakukan apa-apa! ini pasti salah paham!"

Polisi itu tidak mengindahkan, bahkan mulai menggerayang rumah seolah ialah penguasa tempat itu. Rivaille berusaha mencegah pria itu masuk lebih dalam dan melihat privasinya tanpa izin, tapi polisi satunya, yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memegangi tangannya erat-erat.

"Sebaiknya Anda tetap di sini, Sir," katanya, matanya sama sekali tidak menyorotkan kebencian sebagaimana polisi biasanya menatap penjahat. Sebaliknya, pria muda itu menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan... kasihan? Kenapa polisi itu kasihan padanya?

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ini pasti salah paham," ulang Rivaille. Polisi itu mengangguk, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ini membuat Rivaille tidak puas. "Tuduhan macam apa yang kalian tujukan padaku, sampai-sampai harus menggeledah rumahku di tengah malam buta?"

"Kami mendapat laporan bahwa Anda menyerang seorang penjaga toko saat ia mengatakan kekasih Anda..."

"Oh, jadi ini semua tentang ITU?!" Kemarahan yang tiba-tiba dari Rivaille membuat polisi itu terkejut, tapi tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya. Rivaille meledak. "JADI WANITA JALANG ITU YANG MENYURUH KALIAN DATANG KEMARI?! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, YA..."

"Aku menemukannya!" Teriakan si polisi botak dari lantai atas menghentikan perkataan Rivaille. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna situasi ketika polisi di sampingnya meneriakkan hal yang sama pada rekan-rekan lainnya di luar. Segera saja ketiga polisi itu menerobos masuk melewati mereka berdua, naik ke lantai dua dengan berisik.

"Apa yang mereka temukan?" Tuntut Rivaille pada si polisi.

"Kekasih Anda," jawab polisi itu dengan nada minta maaf.

Rivaille membelalak. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Eren?!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berkutat melepaskan diri dari cengekeraman besi polisi muda itu. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sir..." Polisi itu menguatkan cengkeramannya.

"JANGAN GANGGU EREN!" Raung Rivaille liar pada orang-orang di lantai dua. "Lepaskan aku! EREN! EREEENN!" Ia terus berjuang menyingkirkan jari-jari si polisi dari lengannya.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Rivaille berhasil melepaskan diri dan mendorong jatuh polisi itu. Ia seolah terbang menaiki anak tangga, tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya. Ia merasa mendengar suara orang berteriak, memerintah, juga mendengar suara sirene, tapi semuanya terasa kabur di telinganya yang berdenging. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah mencegah polisi-polisi itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya.

Rivaille sampai di kamar tepat pada saat dua orang polisi bersiap mengangkat Eren dari tempat tidur. Rivaille menerjang dua polisi lain yang berusaha menahannya dan memeluk tubuh Eren erat-erat, melindunginya.

"Tolong jangan ganggu dia, dia sedang tidur," pinta Rivaille pada keempat polisi yang kini berdiri mengelilinginya. Ia mengelus wajah Eren yang pucat pasi, matanya terpejam. Rivaille baru saja mengantarnya tidur sebelum para polisi itu datang. Eren sudah kelelahan dan dia mulai bicara aneh jadi Rivaille harus menyuruhnya istirahat. Eren butuh banyak istirahat agar dia cepat sembuh. "Eren sedang sakit," jelas Rivaille, "aku tahu sakitnya cukup parah, tapi aku bisa merawatnya. Kalian tidak perlu membawanya ke mana-mana. Aku bisa merawatnya."

Si polisi botak berlutut di samping Rivaille, bicara dengan nada halus seperti seorang ibu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk anaknya. Rivaille tidak perlu mendengar setiap kata untuk tahu apa yang diinginkan polisi itu.

"Jangan bawa dia pergi," pinta Rivaille, pandangannya kabur oleh airmata.

Polisi itu bicara lagi, kali ini bukan pada Rivaille, melainkan pada seseorang yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Rivaille melirik sekilas pada orang itu, seorang wanita berseragam putih yang membawa sesuatu yang mengkilat di tangannya.

"Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri. Aku tidak butuh dokter."

Wanita berseragam putih itu juga berlutut di sisinya, tersenyum sedih. Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia," Rivaille bahkan tak peduli bahwa kini ia terisak, airmata dan ingus mengalir asin dalam mulutnya. "aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Ia terus menangis, sampai pada titik ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol kata-katanya, hanya mengeluarkan semacam dengkur merana. Ia merasakan tangan-tangan menariknya menjauh dari Eren, dan kali ini tak bisa melawan. Rivaille menatap putus asa pada sosok-sosok gelap yang mengerumuni kekasihnya, bersiap membawanya pergi. Memisahkannya dari Rivaille. Pandangan Rivaille makin kabur, ia mengerjap sekali, dua kali, lalu menyerah pada kegelapan.

oOOo

Dua orang wanita muda berjalan menyusuri trotoar kompleks perumahan, masing-masing membawa kantong belanja dan mendorong kereta bayi. Ketika melewati sebuah rumah tingkat bercat kuning muda yang halamannya sudah mulai ditumbuhi ilalang, keduanya cepat-cepat menjauhi tempat itu, seolah berada di sekitarnya bisa membawa efek buruk bagi bayi-bayi mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di sana?" Tanya salah satu wanita, mengedikkan kepala berambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir kuda ke rumah kosong di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu?" Jawab temannya, bergidik sedikit. "Seluruh kota gempar gara-gara peristiwa itu. Walaupun aku yakin editor koran agak melebih-melebihkan ceritanya, sih."

"Pria gila itu benar-benar menyimpan tubuh kekasihnya?"

"Yeah, dia berkeras kekasihnya masih hidup, padahal catatan dari Rumah Sakit menyebutkan ia telah meninggal tiga hari sebelumnya. Tumor otak, kalau tak salah." Si wanita berujar pelan, nyaris berbisik. Rasanya tak pantas topik semacam itu dibicarakan keras-keras di dekat anak-anak, walaupun kedua bayi dalam kereta jelas tidak mengerti apa yang tengah diomongkan ibu mereka. "Kau tahu penjaga toserba di seberang jalan itu?"

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Yep. Kebetulan dia teman satu SMA-ku. Dia yang pertama kali menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan pria itu—Rivaille Jäger. Katanya dia melihat Rivaille sedang menjemur jenasah kekasihnya di beranda."

"Menakutkan."

"Dan setelah itu Ackerman diserang oleh Jäger karena mencoba memberitahunya bahwa kekasihnya sudah meninggal." Mereka berbelok menuju sebuah taman, di mana beberapa anak kecil menghabiskan waktu bermain. Kedua wanita itu duduk di sebuah bangku kayu kecil menghadap danau.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, ya?" Si wanita berkuncir kuda bertanya-tanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada temannya. Ia menatap atap rumah pasangan Jäger yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya duduk.

"Entahlah. Di Rumah Sakit Jiwa, barangkali," jawab temannya acuh tak acuh sambil mengecek popok bayinya. Belum perlu diganti. "Kenapa ya dia sampai melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Mungkin dia tidak siap menerima kenyataan."

"Mungkin. Mereka pasangan muda, baru menikah dua tahun. Dan kau tahu betapa sulit mendapatkan izin menikah untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Kedua pria itu beruntung bisa menikah. Tapi mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Kasihan."

"Yeah." Wanita itu ikut-ikutan mendongak mengikuti arah pandang temannya ke atap rumah.

"Kasihan."

oOOo

Rivaille duduk meringkuk di atas matras, tubuhnya bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang seperti boneka hias dalam mobil. Rambutnya yang kusut merekat ke wajahnya yang bersimbah airmata. Matanya merah dan bengkak, kantung hitam menggelambir di bawahnya. Bibirnya terus mengucap sebuah kata, mengulang-ulangnya bagai mantra. Ia terus memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Mereka telah merenggut Eren darinya. Rivaille terus bertanya pada tiap dokter yang datang memeriksanya, perawat yang menyuntikkan obat yang membuat otaknya berkabut, bahkan pada petugas pengantar makanan, di mana kekasihnya. Kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Eren lagi, dan kenapa Rivaille harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini sementara yang sakit adalah Eren. Dan jawaban mereka selalu sama, memberitahu dengan senyum ala pekerja Rumah Sakit terbentuk di bibir mereka, bahwa Eren sudah meninggal, bahwa Rivaille perlu dirawat sampai kondisinya membaik, dan setelah itu mereka berjanji akan mengantarnya ke pemakaman. Setiap kali mendengar jawaban itu Rivaille mengamuk. Bagaimana mungkin ia diharapkan membaik jika mereka terus membebani mentalnya dengan berbohong bahwa Eren sudah meninggal? Eren baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedikit lelah karena ketiduran di sofa, tapi setelah beristirahat dia pasti sembuh dan menjemput Rivaille.

"Eren," bisik Rivaille serak, "Eren. Eren. Eren..."

"Levi."

Rivaille mengerjapkan mata kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan selaput airmata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Di ujung lain matras, duduk Eren dengan celana jeans dan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulungnya sampai siku. Sudah lama sekali sejak Rivaille melihat Eren berpakaian normal seperti itu. Matanya menyorotkan rasa sayang yang besar, seperti biasa, tetapi bibirnya mebentuk seulas senyum sedih. Senyum yang sama yang diberikannya saat mereka duduk berdua di beranda sebelum orang-orang itu datang dan memisahkan mereka. Senyum yang terkadang ditunjukkan oleh dokter dan perawat yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Seandainya kau merelakanku, Levi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi," kata Eren penuh sesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rivaille beringsut mendekat, menyebabkan seprai putih matrasnya berantakan.

"Yang mereka katakan itu benar, Levi. Aku sudah pergi."

Tidak. Eren tidak mungkin meninggal. Rivaille pasti tahu kalau dia meninggal. Rivaille yang merawatnya selama ini, dia lebih dari mampu membedakan kondisi kesehatan Eren, tahu kapan harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, tahu kapan dia harus istirahat di rumah. Lagipula, jika ia memang meninggal, bagaimana mungkin ia berada di sini?

"Belum," tukas Rivaille, merengkuh Eren dan menenggelamkan wajah ke bahu kekasihnya, kebiasaan yang sangat disukainya. Baju Eren terasa lembut dan menggelitik, Rivaille memejamkan mata erat-erat menikmati aroma kuat deterjen. Aroma baju Eren. "Kalau kau pergi, aku pasti tahu."

"Tapi kau memang tahu," jawab Eren, suaranya begitu halus, seperti hembusan angin. "Kau hanya tidak mau menerima. Semua percakapan kita, semua hal yang kita lakukan bersama, kau mengarangnya sendiri. Aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi. Aku harap aku bisa menemanimu lebih lama, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bahkan sekarang pun aku tidak ada di sini."

"Kau ada di sini," jawab Rivaille ke dada Eren. Ia mengeratkan pelukan, merasakan tubuh Eren yang lembut dan solid. "Aku bisa memelukmu, lihat? Kau benar-benar ada di sini. Ini bukan khayalan." Rivaille tersedak tangisannya. "Tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi."

"Aku sudah pergi, Levi. Maaf."

"Tidak."

"Relakan aku." Suara Eren makin lama makin menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Rivaille. Ia masih mencium aroma pakaian Eren, masih merasakan sesuatu yang solid dalam pelukannya, tapi Eren tidak lagi menjawab. Rivaille membuka mata. Eren, yang barusan tampak begitu manis dengan pakaian sehari-hari, sudah tak ada. Hanya ada sebuah bantal putih dalam pelukannya, dengan bercak besar bekas airmata. Bibir Rivaille gemetar, ia melemparkan bantal itu ke sudut ruang, dan menggerung keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_but I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark..._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CATATAN:**

(1)_ Ich liebe dich_ (German):_ I love you_

(2)_ Ich liebe dich auch_ (German): _I love you too_.

(_Why German? _Karena di imajinasiku, orang-orang di Shingeki no Kyojin akan menjadi orang Jerman/Soviet jika di dunia manusia. Nama mereka kebanyakan berasal dari Jerman dan Soviet, bukan?

(3) Jäger _surname_: sejauh yang kutahu, nama panjang Corporal Rivaille belum disebutkan pada manga/anime. Jadi aku membuat "Rivaille" sebagai nama depannya (meskipun secara logis itu seharusya adalah _surname_) dan memakai "Jäger" sebagai _surname_-nya. Walaupun begitu, Eren di sini tetap bersatus sebagai "istri" kok, hehehe… *menangkis maneuver 3DMG Eren*

* * *

**a/n:** fanfiksi pertama di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin ini merupakan _re-write_ dari fanfiksiku yang terdahulu. Fanfiksi itu sekarang sudah kuhapus karena melanggar _guidelines_ ffn, dan kurombak ulang untuk_ pairing_ ini. Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya kaku dan bikin merinding dangdut, maklum belakangan makin canggung nulis pakai Bahasa Indonesia *padahal nulis di English pun grammar masih hancur macam telur orek*

* * *

**dedikasi:** fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Aphin123, salah satu artis dan doujinka terhebat yang aku tahu :) Beliau membuat _challenge_ menulis pairing RIREN (RivailleXEren), _so I thought, why not, I've been fangirling over her works for awhile ithout giving any remarkable comments or rewards (I never good at commenting artworks… I just fangasm over them) so, this is the least I could do for her_. Untuk Aphin123, maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspetasi _but I wish this could save you from RIREN craving, even just a bit_ :)

Kalau pembaca sekalian tertarik mengikuti challenge-nya, silahkan lihat di:** www. facebook notes /aphin/ aphin123-fanfic-riren-2013 /234914646657756** (_remove the spaces :D_)

* * *

Akhir kata,_ thanks for reading, and… may this humble author ask some review, my dear readers_?


End file.
